


We Used to Belong to Each Other

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Pre series, Sad, aiden/lydia are briefly mentioned, but a little bit, i'm kind of a cock tease, jennifer and derek's relationship is only briefly mentioned, no actual cocks are being teased though, not really sexy times, their relationship before and after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments between lovers that didn't quite fit to begin with, and tore apart too easily at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First time writin' 'bout these lovely ladies! I hope I do them justice.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this."

"What makes you say that?"

"We're... in a sense, coworkers."

Kali snorted, rather attractively (damn her), and trailed graceful fingers through her friend's hair. _Friend? Are we still considered so after this?_

"I think we'd be the CEO's actually."

Julia huffed, trying not to let her amusement show, seeing as this was supposed to be them hashing it out. Reestablishing emotional barriers. Not having a flirtatious chat for their morning after. There shouldn't have even been a morning after. While the druid was staring off into space, trying to reign in her annoyance, Kali began to lightly trail her crawls down Julia's cheek. To her neck. Her breasts. Than gave a sharp pinch to the other woman's nipple.

"OW- KALI!" The human slapped at the werewolf's hand, and sat bolt upright, clutching her abused chest. Both glared at each other, waiting for the other to start, and of course, Kali was the first to look away under the disapproving gaze. 

"I just wanted you to snap out of it."

"You sound like a petulant child," To obviously prove her wrong, Kali stuck out her tongue, and blew the hair out of her face. "And we really have to talk about this."

The alpha dramatically fell back onto the bed, uncaring that the blanket was more or less on the floor at this point. They had just slept together, what did it matter if their bodies were on display in the early dawn light? "What's there to talk about? You're my emissary, I'm your alpha, we were both horny. Nothing to it really."

The school teacher blinked, than laid down beside her friend. _Yes, still a friend._

"It'll be that simple?"

Kali turned with an easy grin, and bumped their noses against each other. "We'll keep it that simple."


	2. You Deserve a Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just not good enough for my Emissary.

A harsh ringing filled the air, and almost immediately after, the cries of excited grade school children followed. Though Kali would've normally caught their happy buzz just by seeing their smiling faces, the noise kind of squashed any joy she could've derived from them. With extreme care, the werewolf kept her deadly claws hidden from students and teachers alike as they practically danced out of the building. No point in causing unneeded panic on the last day of grades k through 6, just because the alpha can't be bothered to wear a pair of shoes. It's her body, and she feels no inclination whatsoever to hide just one of the beautiful features about her it.

Once the crowd had lessened, Kali walked at a brisk pace, eager to tell Julia of her potion's effect on a sick member of the pack, and than talk over a late lunch. _Maybe burgers, or there's that new cafe down the road._ Contemplating on what food she was craving the most, the alpha burst into the fifth grade classroom without knocking, but stopped abruptly upon seeing someone had beat her to Julia's classroom. A stranger was standing in front of her friend's desk, with shoulder's hunched, and heart beating at an accelerated tempo. The man almost looked like he was caught doing something embarrassing, but Julia seemed rather unaffected by his behavior. With a cheerful wave, she introduced the two adults.

"Kali, hey, this is a nice surprise! Kali, this is Carter, the volley ball coach. Carter, Kali is a friend from my neighborhood."

Kali cocked her head to the side, giving the teacher a toothy grin, and his profile a long once-over. Carter swallowed audibly, and she relished the intimidated reaction. Julia was obliviously stuffing paperwork into her work case, but stopped suddenly. The druid flashed her perfect teeth in their direction with a sincere smile, and stood from her chair, "I'm afraid I left last night's work sheets in the staff room. Why don't you two get to know each other better? I'll be back in a flash!" With a flick of her wrist, she turned the door knob, but said over her shoulder, "Sorry to have interrupted your question Carter. If you stick around, I'll be sure to give you an answer." Than she was gone.

"N-no problem Jules!" He barely stuttered out.

_Jules?_

Once the alpha was positive Julia was out of hearing range, she clapped her hands almost violently. "So! What were you asking _Jules_ about?"

Carter startled at her movement, and grimaced at her sickly sweet tone. "Nothing really. Just-just personal stuff."

"Really? Personal stuff?" he averted his muddy coloured eyes, "'Cause I know _tons_ about _Jules_ , and I might have the answers you're looking for."

His fearful stare became foolishly hopeful, and with a tremulous step forward, he questioned, "Do you think-?" he cut himself off.

"Do I think what?" Kali replied snappishly.

The coach visibly flinched, but continued on, "Do you think Julia would be interested in going out on a da-date?"

***

Julia was humming along to a commercial jingle stuck in her head, and just about finished the chorus when she reentered her classroom to find only her alpha sitting on the desk, inspecting her nails with a critical eye. "Where's Carter?"

Kali glanced up, and innocently chuckled, "I don't know. He just ran out after we talked for a bit."

"You scared him off, didn't you?"

The chuckles grew in volume, more vicious. "Honestly, it wasn't that hard."

The brunette released a long suffering sigh, and collapsed into her chair, the wheels carrying her away from the other woman. "Though I'm grateful to you for doing the dirty work in getting rid of his unwanted affections, he was the fifth potential date you've spooked."

"Please!" Kali draped herself over her emissary, "As if you would've wasted your time on those losers anyway."

"That's not the point Kali."

"Mmm, I didn't want to fight today." she moaned in response and buried her face in her friend's soft curls.

"Tough luck. You really need to stop putting your nose in my relationships not related to the pack."

Julia threw the strong arms off of her shoulder's, and gathered her coat and bag off from the desk without looking back. Kali crossed her arms pompously.

"I will when these "relationships" become a thing worth your time."

"Who are you to decide what I consider to be worth my time?" The druid became deadly serious, and stared steadfastly at Kali, but just as soon as their eyes connected, all the fight drained out of them both. They've been having the same argument for the past few weeks now.

Julia continued with a whisper, "We weren't supposed to get this close."

The werewolf blinked, than hung her head, but not in defeat. Never defeat. She doesn't lose confrontations, just chooses whether they're worth her breath or not. On hesitant feet, Kali approached the teacher and grabbed her empty hand, carefully rubbing white knuckles with her calloused thumbs. "Hey. Hey, look at me."

Julia did what was requested, and for her trouble the alpha gently kissed the corner of her pink mouth. The teacher returned the kiss, but placed it on the tip of the woman's nose.

"I, for one, think it's improved our communication."

Silence filled the room, and both stood perfectly still, until sly smiles spread onto both of their faces, and hysterical laughter replaced the ominous air. Both rested their foreheads against each other. As the women calmed down, they left hand in hand to the druid's car, and Kali sung her praises about the wonderful potion that cured her pack member's mysterious illness, and made plans to order grilled sandwiches from that new cafe. 

"I just want you to be with someone good enough." Kali tried explaining again in the car. "Someone that will fight for you." Julia laughed, and said she had full faith in her own skills for finding a partner. They've become so close over the months of this strange affair. 

_Too close._

And Julia was starting to think there was nothing she would do to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
